Power Rangers Eltarian Force
by Raditude
Summary: A team of Rangers lead by Zordon's spirit. Episode 14 is now online! Underscores don't work on this site so scene change is hard to see. You can also view it at: http: www . rangerboard . com showthread.php?t91443
1. Prologue: PRiS Countdown To Destruction

Prologue

A vigilante named Rad was helping direct people out of danger. Wearing tattered clothes and sporting shoulder-length hair, he was somewhat muscular and had a natural leading ability. He fought off some of the quantrons and piranhatrons that were in the area, until they posed a neutral threat.

Many people were standing in the

streets when Astronema's Dark Fortress came and started hovering over a tall building. Everyone looked up to see her and a black and green grid-looking guy, beam down onto the top of the building.

Astronema announced, "People of Earth, this is Astronema. The rest of the universe has surrendered. The Power Rangers aren't going to save you. They've already tried… and they failed! I control Earth; the rangers are among you, somewhere. Hiding from me! This is not acceptable. By tomorrow morning I want them brought to me, or I'll destroy the whole planet. It's them, or YOU!"

Everyone watched her get beamed back up to the Dark Fortress.

Later that evening, Rad was sitting in a huddle of people. A woman was questioning the whereabouts of the Power Rangers, and got a few other people to question. Rad was about to voice his opinion when a plump guy came to the ranger's defense.

"Wait a minute," Bulk stated in an oratorical fashion, "listen everyone, the rangers have never let us down before. We have to believe they'll be here."

While the big guy was talking, Rad noticed out of the corner of his eye, that a girl in yellow seemed to be spying on the group. He figured he had better see what was the matter. She turned around and went the opposite direction, so Rad quietly stepped away from the group. He followed her from a few feet away, and found another group around a fire. He stayed back, and listened to their conversation.

"Everyone is counting on us," Ashley stated. "What are we gonna do?"

Rad's eyes lit up as he realized that these were the Power Rangers, standing before him. Another guy stumbled in from the opposite side, signaling Rad to duck behind some debris.

"Zhane? Zhane, are you ok?" Cassie asked.

"I survived, but the winger didn't." Zhane panted.

"Not good, and the rebels?" TJ asked.

Zhane gasped again, "They surrendered."

"Then we're on our own," Cassie realized. "Anyone who could have helped us has been destroyed or captured."

Carlos started, "Astronema hasn't captured all civilians on earth, so maybe we can organize 'em maybe we can find a way to…"

"We can't risk their lives, There's gotta be another way." TJ interrupted.

"There is;" Andros spoke up, "If I can get into the dark fortress, I still think I can get through to my sister. Maybe I can talk her into stoppin all of this."

Rad now believed that these were the rangers.

He watched all of them except for the one in red go to a makeshift table and start to plan.

The one in red turned around and headed out. Rad cut around behind more debris to follow Andros without him knowing. He was about to step up to him to offer assistance, when the girl in yellow came in and questioned him.

"Going somewhere?"

Rad stepped back out of view, before he was noticed and witnessed the semi-intimate moment between the 2 rangers.

"I was just umm…"

"Andros, you can't, leave."

"I have to try."

Rad could see that Andros was acting out of emotion, and was gonna get injured. He watched him morph into the Red Battlized Ranger at which he flew into the sky, and to the Dark Fortress.

Rad started walking on foot to the tall building below the Fortress. He tried to avoid all other people, because rioting could break out. About an hour later, upon arrival at the abandoned building, he realized the doors were locked.

"An emergency like this calls for critical actions."

He wrapped his arm in his leather jacket, and bust through the window in the door. An alarm went off, so he hurried, as far into the building as possible. It was a surprise that the power was still on, as Rad just used the elevators to get to the top floor. After reaching the top floor, he got out and walked across the hall, and through a door labeled "Rooftop Exit." When he got to the top, he looked up wondering how he was going to get on the Dark Fortress, for it was about 40 feet above him.

As he stood there, a beam of white energy beamed down from the mighty space base, and pulled him up into a secret layer on top. Rad landed by a hatch, which seemed to open with ease. The white energy was still in his hands as he opened it up.

"I assume that whatever beamed me up wants me here."

By now it was daylight, as he slipped into the Dark Fortress. Rad looked around as white energy closed the hatch above him. Rad actually felt a little worried, for he didn't know what his future held. He realized he was standing out in the open.

"I need to hide."

Rad discovered the red ranger, walking and decided to follow him from a distance. The red ranger found a room, which Rad believed, was the master control room. Rad went around to another entrance. He looked on as Astronema and Ecliptor came back. Rad looked over and seen a blue glowing head in a tube. They made eye contact. It could be seen in his eyes, that he was a being of pure goodness. He acknowledged the vigilante's presence with a smile. All of a sudden, something sparks, and an alarm goes off. Ecliptor orders the drones into the main core room, and also followed.

Then the red ranger comes into the room and locks the door on Ecliptor. Andros looks around, and finally notices the blue head.

"Zordon?"

"Yes Andros, it's me."

"Zordon, I can't believe it. I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

"Andros, listen to me, there is not much time. The forces of evil have already captured most of the universe. Soon they will capture the earth."

"Yes I know."

"You can stop it from happening."

"How? Tell me."

"Shatter my energy tube…"

"No!"

"…only the good energy from my tube can destroy the forces of evil."

"But Zordon, what's going to happen to you?"

"I will be gone, but my spirit will forever live in all that is good."

"No Zordon, we'll keep fighting, there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way."

Rad looks on in amazement, as the red ranger draws his weapon. Though he didn't know either of them, he sympathized with them both. Rad heard someone coming, so he hid behind a console. It was Astronema. Andros couldn't destroy Zordon.

"How bout if I destroy you?" Astronema smirked.

Rad started fighting the quantrons that started coming in the door where Astronema arrived. He knocked them out one by one, before they could get into the main control room. Rad knows when to fight, and the quantrons were one thing, but Astronema was way too powerful for a civilian. Rad figured he'd leave it to a ranger. He imagined Andros had fought with his sister when they were little, and he knew what he was doing.

After getting manhandled for a while, things started to turn his way, when Astronema's blast was reflected back and she fell unconscious. Just then, Ecliptor pried the door open and found his way back in. Though he was a bad guy, Rad admired his loyalty to Karone.

"Andros, hurry, you must destroy my energy tube; time is running out," Zordon said with urgency. "Andros, listen to me, it is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe. Now is the time."

Andros hesitantly raised his weapon, and swung it toward Zordon. The room erupted into a beam of light. Ecliptor turned to sand, and crumbled. Rad looked back at the tube, and noticed a coin spinning around as it dropped toward the floor. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Andros, who demorphed, was lying on the ground with a tear in his eye. Andros rose up.

"Good-bye old friend. Your name will live on," Andros said sadly.

He then came to his senses and looked over and realized a lifeless Karone was still lying there. She was still clad in her Astronema armor.

He steered the Dark Fortress to land on the ground.

"Karone, come on. Karone. Come on, Karone. Please."

He picked up the lifeless Karone and started carrying her off the fortress.

When Rad saw that he was gone, He rose up from being knocked down, and went over to the energy tube of Zordon. Pure water, and white energy was all that lay amongst the glass. In the middle of the remains, was the coin. He picked it up and noticed markings that resembled a fierce bird's head, and had gems for eyes. When he touched it, a powerful white energy consumed his body. It was the same white energy, and had the same feeling as when he was beamed up earlier. A voice started talking to him, a familiar voice he recognized.

"Rad, you are a fine citizen, always putting others before yourself. You are a great warrior. I have chosen you to carry on my powers. You are the Divine Ranger! The Divine Powers will serve you when they are needed until all evil is permanently destroyed."

"But Zordon, I thought you were gone, and your power destroyed all evil."

"My body is gone, but my spirit is still with you, and all who are good. Whoever possesses the divine ranger coin, will feel my presence. Though I destroyed all current evil, the universe will eventually spawn a new evil. It will be your job, and all future ranger team's jobs to stop it."

"How will I become a ranger?"

"Just have faith; an old friend (referring to Ninjor) once told me that all things are possible if you have faith."

"I'll do my best to serve good. Your name will live on through me."

Rad looked around, wondering if all of that just happened.

End Prologue


	2. Episode 1: A Divine Return

Episode 1 "A Divine Return"

A man was sitting at The Pizza Palace, a local hangout in the town of Blue Springs, looking at a laptop computer, and drinking a soda. He had shoulder length blond hair, goatee, and an impressive physique. He sat there wearing a loose, white, T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He studied the laptop screen, and every so often you could here a hmm, and see a look of amazement on the man's face. A few other people are around and everyone was minding their own business.

Another man walks into the pizza place, and after looking around, picks up a T' shirt from a sales rack and stuffs it into his jacket. He walks around a little more, and stops in view of the blond guy. He looks around, and this time picks up a CD and hides it in his jacket.

The blond guy looks up, and notices this, and waits to see what the guy is doing. He then heads for the door.

The blond guy gets up and walks toward him. The thief, noticing that he has been discovered, bolts out the door. The blond guy also starts running and makes chase toward the thief.

After a few moments, the blond guy caught up with the thief and apprehended him. He walked the thief back to the pizza place, and took him to the front desk. He pulled out the stolen items, and shows the owner. The owner told the thief to get lost and not come back into this store again. The owner was an older man, balding on top and wearing a button down shirt.

"Thank you sir, here, let me pay you."

"No that's all right I'm just doin my job."

"Well, let me at least give you your soda free. What's your name, son?"

"Well my friends call me Rad. I have just taken it on as my job to stand up for what is right."

"That's awfully noble of you."

"I'm just doing what I think everyone else should do. Maybe, I can change the world, one person at a time. You have a great day now."

The elder man nodded his head. "Mmm hmm," he mumbled.

Rad walked over to the table where his laptop and soda still sit and started to sit down. Just at that time, the ground shook with a thud. Everyone looked around. Then another thud, and it was harder. Everyone at the Pizza Palace panicked thinking that it was an earthquake. Rad knew differently from his years in Angel Grove. He quickly ran outside to find a giant creature walking down the road. A beautiful girl was standing on a building nearby, directing the monster to attack the city. The girl was petite, had black hair and wore an all black skintight suit.

"I am Decepta," she yelled, "and I am the queen of evil. You will all serve me, or you will feel my wrath."

Rad looked around. People were running.

He heard a familiar voice, which he hasn't heard in years.

"Rad, now is the time, you need to use the Power Coin to become the Divine Ranger, Zordon's spirit said."

Rad pulled it out of his pocket and held it in his hand. He raised it to the sky.

"Divine Ranger Power!"

Rad instantly entered into the morphing grid, which instantly educated him on everything that he needed to know about being a Power Ranger. He learned that many of the previous ranger teams powers were developed from the Divine Ranger. The overall look of the Mighty Morphin White Ranger was derived from the Divine Ranger. The Turbo Ranger's helmets were designed with features based on the Divine Ranger's helmet. The Divine Ranger's technology, though ancient, was far more advanced than any Power Ranger's team to date.

A white glow consumed his body, as a jumpsuit formed around him. It was white, with various black and gold stripes, and arm and leg cuffs. A Mighty Morphin lightning bolt appeared on the left side of his chest, to signify that this was the original ranger power. The lower beak of a Falcon formed against his chest, then folded up to connect with wings on each side of his head and a black visor which connected to the upper beak. The helmet built itself around his head interconnecting parts to look like a falcon head was around him.

Rad immediately returned from the morphing grid with white energy shooting out of him as he stood there.

"What? A Power Ranger?" Decepta asked in disbelief.

"Not just any ranger, the Divine Ranger."

"I'll crush you. Rage, crush him!"

"Yes, my queen," Rage responded obediently.

The giant monster known as Rage started walking toward Rad. He had no way to defend himself.

"Well, here goes nothing." Rad said.

Rad held up the Divine Staff and a white beam came down and made the Divine Ranger grow. He became the same size as Rage.

"Don't just stand there, attack!" Decepta ordered.

Rage roared as he charged The Divine Ranger. They instantly locked arms. The Divine Ranger made a charge of energy flow from his hands into Rage, and sent him back quite a ways. He charged the Divine Ranger again, and was again blasted back with white energy. Rage, now getting frustrated, sent a blast of energy toward the Divine Ranger. It was no use, as it ricocheted and knocked rage down. Decepta realized he was no match for the Divine Ranger. "Rage, let's get back to the space base, you need more power."

Rage shrunk down to a human size and landed next to Decepta and then they both teleported into the air.

Rad demorphed back to normal size.

"Wonder what that was all about?"

"Rad, you can't defeat Decepta alone. You will need other rangers. There are 4 pendants on my home planet of Eltar. You must travel there and retrieve them," Zordon stated.

Rad reminisces about walking around on the streets, breaking up fights, and defending people.

"I'll be fine by myself. I've always done things on my own, and don't need anyone else to slow me down."

The Divine Power Coin disappears from his pocket and appears in front of him. The coin disappears again with a flash of light.

"To be the divine ranger, you must conform to its will. If you don't then the powers will abandon you," Zordon stated.

Rad sighs, "What do I have to do?"

End Episode 1 - A Divine Return


	3. Episode 2: The Pendants Of Eltar

Episode 2 "The Pendants Of Eltar"

Rad was walking in an ally, away from the rest of the world. The scenery was comforting to him, as that was what he was accustomed to. He looked around at his surroundings as he meditated.

"I guess there is no other way. Zordon, how do I get the lost pendants of Eltar?"

Zordon's ever-present spirit spoke to Rad, "The coins were hidden long ago, after an interdimensional war. You must travel to Eltar, and enter the base of the Mountain of Triumph. Once inside, you must overcome many obstacles, to prove that you are worthy to hold the pendants. The 4 pendants are sealed inside a box, that can only be opened by a Divine Power."

"But the power abandoned me."

"No, the power is testing you. It will see you to Eltar and insure your safety."

With that, the Divine Ranger power coin appeared floating in mid air. Rad reached for it, and though it was less than an arm-reach away, he still couldn't grasp it. The coin shot out a white light, and a transparent glowing figure of the Divine Ranger Helmet built itself out of thin air. Then a white light swept down from the helmet to reveal the rest of the body.

"The Divine Ranger's spirit will be with you, on your mission, Zordon said." "Now prepare to teleport to Eltar."

The Divine Ranger's Spirit of light energy stretched into Rad, and they both turned into a white light teleporting to the sky.

"Rage, I have released the power of the Sword Of Despair." Decepta said. "You know what to do with it."

"Yes, this will make me stronger than that Divine Ranger. Thank you my queen."

"I detect a disturbance in the Morphing Grid. He must be going to Eltar to get the Eltarian Force Pendants."

"I won't allow him to do so," Rage grunted. If he retrieves them then our plan will be ruined."

"Well, what are you waiting on, get your sorry carcass down there and stop him."

The white light came flying into a grassy field near a tree, and a river. The sky was pale, but the ground was well lit. The teleportation light disappeared, and the Divine Ranger spirit, bolted back to the side almost in reverse of when it started teleporting.

Rad slowly looked around inspecting his surroundings. It was a quiet peaceful place, with no inhabitants. He looked to his right and found a mountain. He looked to the spirit of the Divine Ranger. It silently started walking toward the mountain.

Rad followed, closely, not wanting to be left behind.

"Ahhh, Divine Ranger, I've got you!" Rage roared.

Rad looked around, and found himself defenseless. The Divine Ranger Spirit silently started charging Rage. The being of good ran at a superhuman pace, and flashed into light right through Rage. Rage flew backwards, and landed on his back. He got back up and looked at the Divine Ranger Spirit.

"I will beat you; Sword Of Despair!" Rage called. The Sword appeared out of nowhere, and was charged with dark energy. He fired the dark energy at the Divine Ranger Spirit. It blasted him back, a few feet, but eventually, he reflected the blast. It went back toward Rage who extended his sword, and absorbed the dark power. "Ha Ha Ha"

The Divine Staff appeared in the Divine Ranger's hand. He charged toward Rage, and was occupied in a sword/staff fight. With every swing of the sword and staff, both dark and good energy shot out of their respective weapons.

Meanwhile, Rad decided that he had better get the pendants. He ran into an opening at the base of the mountain. Almost 5 feet in, he stopped short, as he just about run off of a ledge into a hole.

"Whoa, I forgot, Zordon said something about some obstacles."

Rad looked around and found a ledge on the side of the wall that was barely big enough to fit a shoe. Rad walked over to the edge, and walked across the narrow ledge.

"Easy enough."

Rad looked around and started heading in the direction opposite of the way he came in. He looked around some more, and continued on.

The Divine Ranger and Rage were still in an epic sword and staff fight. They were evenly matched. Neither one could get a hit through on the other.

Rad was now further in the cave at a dead end. He leaned against the wall, and it budged. He turned around and the wall started moving back toward him. He turned around and realized the other wall was moving toward him as well. He couldn't get back the way he came, because the ground started dropping out from under him. Rad looked up, and noticed a small crawl space above one of the walls. He let the walls get about the length of his body apart, and he extended his arms and legs and pushed on the opposite walls, allowing himself to scale the wall. As the wall closed, his body started turning more in a vertical direction. Once he was high enough, he grabbed on to the ledge and quickly rolled in. He lay in the crawlspace for a few seconds as the walls finished closing in. Once the walls stopped, he let out a sigh of relief. He then started crawling on his back further into the cave. Once he found a safe place he rolled out.

Rage and the Divine Ranger Spirit were still battling. They stepped back from each other, and Rage shot a blast of dark energy with the Sword Of Despair. The Divine Ranger blocked the blast with his own blast of good energy.

Rad looked ahead, and could see what looks like a dim spotlight of multiple colors shining down through some fog, on a wooden box. It was sitting on a pedestal in a completely dark room. Rad walked toward the pedestal, but as he did, it just seemed to be getting farther away. He couldn't reach it. Rad walked turned around and walked the opposite direction, and when he did, the pedestal moved closer to him. When the pedestal was right behind him, he turned around, and tried to grab it, but the pedestal was still behind him.

"What is this place?" Rad asked as if there was a master being watching over this like a game.

He turned around again and tried to grab the box, but it was again behind him.

Rad stood there, and thought for a while. He said aloud, "I gotta have faith, seeing isn't always believing."

With that, he reached his left hand behind him, and grabbed the box. He pulled it around in front of him. He tried to open it, but it was sealed.

The Spirit of the Divine Ranger was in a stare down with Rage.

"Give it up, you'll never defeat me," Rage smirked.

With that the Divine Ranger turned into a beam of light and shot through Rage, slightly stunning him and then the beam shot into the cave. The beam of light consumed Rad, and he became the Divine Ranger. He summoned the Divine Staff. Which let him open the wooden box.

Inside was a black velvet holder that could hold 5 pendants. There was a colored marking of each pendant above its placeholder. Each pendant looked essentially the same, a long cylindrical shaped crystal with a gold ring around the top, and a loop to put it on a necklace or key chain. There were 4 pendants in the box: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. The placeholder for the black pendant was empty.

Rad looked around and realized that Rage was probably on his way inside, so he decided to teleport back to earth. The White energy consumed him and he bolted out of the cave and back through space on his way back to earth.

End Episode 2 – The Pendants of Eltar


	4. Episode 3: Eltarian Force Engage

Episode 3 "Eltarian Force Engage"

Rad was meditating again with his computer at The Pizza Palace.

He thought, as if someone was putting these ideas directly into his mind, "Red is for strength, someone who can be strong in the midst of crisis deserves the red ranger power. Blue is for loyalty, someone who will stick by you when everyone else has turned their back. Yellow is for someone who can light up your day like the sun. And green is for a person with integrity to do what's right."

Rad looked up, and kinda smiled, seeming to wonder if anyone else around him could hear his thoughts. A girl walked by and had a $20 dollar bill slipping out of her pocket. She reached in to get her keys, and the money slipped out and onto the floor. Rad started to get up, but a guy who was wearing green and had black hair stepped over and picked up the $20.

"Excuse me miss, I believe you dropped something."

She turned to the guy, noticing the $20 he had outstretched to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it."

The guy in green walked away. Rad got up, and caught up with the guy.

"That was nice of you man."

"Thanks, I just try to do what's right, he replied.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Rad," he extended his hand for a shake.

"Jeff," and he shook Rad's hand.

"You let him get away with the pendants!" Decepta screamed.

"It's that Divine Ranger, I can't help it. He's too strong." Rage replied.

"Well take some crunks down there and get the job done."

Rad and Jeff were now walking in a park with a grassy field and a few trees as the sun shined down on them.

"You'll make a great Power Ranger." Rad told Jeff. He handed him the green pendant, which generated a necklace around his neck. It also generated a micro-morpher device that wrapped around his wrist. "I guess the pendant found it's rightful owner."

They both looked up and seen 2 girls sitting on a bench. One was crying her eyes out. The other girl, who was blond and wearing a yellow shirt, appeared to be comforting her. After watching for few minutes, the girl stopped crying and was almost laughing. She hugged the blond girl and walked away.

Jeff and Rad walked over to the remaining girl.

"Hi!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi," Jeff and Rad replied.

"I'm Rad, and this is Jeff. We couldn't help but notice you helping that girl."

"Yeah, I can't believe how you made her stop crying like that," Jeff added.

"My name is Sam, everyone says I'm just a happy person. I try to spread it as much as I can."

Rad pulled out the yellow pendant, and handed it to her. "Here, I want you to have this."

"What's this?"

"It's a pendant that will make you a Power Ranger," Jeff said excitedly.

Sam looked at the two as if they were insane. "A Power Ranger?"

"Yeah, the earth is in danger, we need you."

Sam reached out to the pendant, and it lit up and generated a necklace around her neck unto which it was attached, and a micro-morpher around her wrist. She looked at the pendant and morpher in disbelief.

"Ahhrrr, you rangers make me sick. Why don't you surrender those pendants and make it easy on yourselves?" Rage roared. An army of crunks surrounded him. They stood there like savages, waiting for the command to attack. "Crunks, attack!"

The crunks charged the 3 rangers, as the heroes started punching and kicking. After awhile they realized they couldn't defeat them and Rage without some more power.

"Alright guys, let's get ready. Eltarian Force Engage!"

Jeff, Sam and Rad all pressed buttons on their micro-morphers. Sam and Jeff entered the morphing grid, and were immersed in light of their respective ranger colors. A jumpsuit appeared on them and their eyes lit up to produce a helmet over their heads. The 3 rangers returned from the morphing grid as The Power Rangers. Jeff and Sam briefly looked down at their hands admiring themselves, before realizing there was a fight going on. They immediately started helping Rad fight the crunks and Rage. After the crunks were all struck down Rage summoned The Sword Of Despair.

"Whoa, that's somethin you don't wanna mess with right there," Rad spoke to his teammates. Rage used the Sword to blast energy at the rangers. They flew backwards to the ground.

"Don't think you'll get off that easy." Rage smirked. He used the Sword to summon another monster. This monster resembled a vehicle. It had chrome exhaust pipes coming out the side, and 4 super huge wheels.

"I'm RamRod, and you won't eat my dust, you'll be dust."

"We'll see about that." Rad spoke sternly.

Rage disappeared.

The three rangers charged in unison and bashed the mutant car. Jeff and Sam both had power swords and Rad used the Divine staff. They blasted the mutant vehicle and dodged it when it tried to run over them.

"All together guys." Rad spoke.

The 3 rangers blasted the monster with energy from their weapons. The monster tipped over and exploded.

"Not so fast rangers," Rage spoke as he reappeared, "You're not getting off that easy." He then blasted the remains of RamRod and made him reconstruct himself, and then grow to giant size.

"Whoa, uh what are we supposed to do now?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, weren't we supposed to have some Zords, or something?" Sam asked.

"Aww man," Rad muttered.

A bunch of people was running down the street trying to get away from the oversized vehicle monster. "This way," one of them called out, "come on."

"Lead them over to the downtown bridge; they'll be safe there." Rad commanded.

The rangers shot energy blasts at the mega sized car.

"This isn't working," Jeff stated.

"Yeah what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Hey, you guys need help?" a voice called from behind.

The rangers turned around and saw the guy who lead the people out of danger. He was running toward them.

"You got to get out of here dude, this monster is too powerful." Rad said.

"My name's Brandon, and I can't leave you guys here, what can I do to help?" he asked.

"Here, take this." Rad handed Brandon the blue pendant. With a flash of blue light, he immediately morphed into the blue ranger.

"Thank you."

Zordon's spirit spoke to the rangers, "Rad, use The Divine staff to make yourself and the other rangers grow. The Zords will come in time."

"Right!" Rad shouted. He held up the Divine Staff, and white energy came out and charged the 4 rangers. They immediately grew, to a size proportionate to Ram Rod. The rangers charged the oversized car and hit it with many strikes of the swords and staff. RamRod charged toward them as they ducked out of the way. He was facing away from us, and spun his wheels in the ground and fired flames from his exhaust pipes. It blasted the rangers down as he turned around. The rangers didn't stay down for long, as they shot up into the air and fired energy blasts from they're weapons. The 4 rangers charged they're swords up and The Divine Ranger charged his staff and fired it at the rangers swords creating a burst of power which swung down causing the demise of RamRod.

The rangers returned to normal size. The 3 Eltarian Rangers demorphed in a flash of light. The Divine Rangers Helmet unfolded into its separate parts and disappeared into the suit, which disappeared in a flash of white light.

"You guys did good out there," Rad told the other 3 rangers.

"Thanks," Brandon said. "I'm glad that I could help."

"Yeah, we gotta do our best to protect the world," Jeff stated.

"I'm just glad to make the world a better place." Sam replied.

"Rage, your monster failed! I won't tolerate this."

"Yes my queen, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"See that it don't."

Decepta had a smirk on her face, as if she was planning something.

"I'll get you Rad." She said under her breath. Just wait."

The team of four was sitting at the Pizza Palace.

"We need one more ranger," Rad said quietly, as he held out the red pendant. "Zordon said that it goes to someone who is both physically and strong willed."

The other rangers look at the pendant in admiration.

End Episode 3 – Eltarian Force Engage


	5. Episode 4: Red Ranger Power

Episode 4 "Red Ranger Power"

The 4 civilian rangers were sitting at a table in The Pizza Palace.

Brandon was telling a funny story.

"…so I chased him down, and threw the pie back at his head. I smoked him so bad, he was covered."

The other 3 rangers were laughing as he told it.

"He was mad at me for a few hours after that," Brandon added.

"Man, you've had some wild adventures in your days," Rad said.

Just then they notice a geeky looking kid. He was alone at another table reading a book. Two guys were standing, one on each side of him. They were making fun of him, and tried to take his Pizza from him.

Jeff and Brandon started to get up, but Rad put his hand up to motion them to stop. "Wait a minute," he said.

Just then, another guy who was much bigger stepped up to the 2 bullies. "Leave him alone," he said.

"And if I don't?" one of the bullies asked.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do, James?

"Just leave him alone." James replied.

The bullies moved toward James. They got up in his face.

"Leave him alone or what?" the first bully asked.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" the second one asked. He then threw a fist at James. James pushed him back, a few feet, stimulating the other bully to charge James. James caught him and held him by his shirt. The second bully, stepped back toward James and James grabbed him by the shirt also.

"You two have one chance, you can walk out of here peacefully, or I'll show you the way out. What's it gonna be?" After a stare of death, James let go of their shirts and the two bullies walked away, frightened and stumbling around trying to make their way to the exit.

Rad looked at the other 3 rangers, and they looked at him nodding in approval.

"Rage, I need a monster that will defeat the Power Rangers," Decepta said.

"You're in luck, when I was in the Ziarian dimension, I found a perfect solution to our Power Problems. His name is Surge-ant."

Surgeant entered the room, and started talking like a drill sergeant. "I am here to defeat the Power Rangers, I'll give them a shock like you will never believe." He then sent a blast of energy toward a wall, blowing a hole in it.

"Yes, this will be great," Decepta said, "The rangers won't know what hit'em."

"So let me get this straight, you guys are the Power Rangers, and you want me to be the Red Ranger?" James questioned him.

"Yeah, we think you will be a good leader." Rad said.

"I dunno, this is hard to believe, why would you want me?" James asked.

"You handled those bullies well back there," Jeff said.

The power started blinking. Sam pulled out her micro-morpher, which also doubled as a tracking device. There was a disturbance in the city area; Surgeant was attacking.

James looked at the device in her hand. "Whoa, he looks like trouble. Count me in!"

Rad handed him the Red Ranger Pendant. The 5 rangers ran outside. They encountered the monster.

"Rangers, 10 hut, you will stand at order and bow to Decepta."

"I don't think so," Rad stated, "we don't bow to anyone."

"And we don't take orders from you either," Sam added.

"Rangers, drop to the ground!" He fired a blast of energy at them, which hit the area behind them. The unmorphed rangers flew forward and to the ground.

They got back up.

"Eltarian Force, Engage!" Rad called out.

Each ranger entered the morphing grid and returned as the Power Rangers.

"Hi yah," they all said; as they started fighting an army of crunks who came down to join the fight.

Rad charged Surgeant and hit him with the Divine Ranger staff. Every hit blasted him with energy. After the other rangers defeated the crunks, they moved in behind Rad. Rad, turned to James, and said, "You wanna take this fight?"

"Sure," he replied.

Rad stepped behind the Red Ranger and they all charged toward the Surgeant. The rangers' blasts took him down, but he wasn't too bad off. Decepta sent a blast of energy from the Sword of Despair to make Surgeant grow.

"Aww man," James said.

Zordon's spirit talked to us. Rangers, you must go to Eltar to find the lost Zords. Rad, you stay here and make yourself grow to defeat Surgeant. My Zord was destroyed long ago. A new Zord will be set for you in time.

With that, the 3 Eltarian Rangers teleported away, leaving The Divine Ranger alone in front of a giant Surgeant. With his Divine Staff in hand, he raised it to the sky, and with a bolt of lighting, he made himself grow. Rad and the Surgeant squared off one on one; but Surgeant was resistant to most of The Divine Ranger's blasts of energy.

The other 4 rangers arrived on Eltar next to the same tree Rad arrived by on his previous trip. Brandon pulled out his Micro-Morpher and scanned the area.

"They're over there." Brandon pointed toward the cave Rad went in.

"Let's get in there and get out," James said.

"Right," the others said in unison.

Rad was getting tired. He kept fighting though, as any great warrior should. Rad charged Surgeant and hit him directly with his staff. Surgeant sent a blast of energy back at Rad, launching him through the air and to the ground.

Just then, 4 humanoid Zords descended upon the city. They were Red, Blue Yellow and Green. They landed in front of Rad, facing Surgeant.

"We'll take it from here." James said.

"Thanks," Rad replied as he shrunk to normal size, and his helmet disassembled.

The 4 Zords took on The Surgeant, and they were just too much for him. After repeated blasts from the 4 Zords, and strike attacks from Power swords, Surgeant was no more.

"Rage, where did you find him? He wasn't worth the breath it took to say his name."

"I'm sorry my queen." Rage replied

"I guess if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." Decepta smiled, as she held her fist clenched like there was something in there.

"You were awesome dude. You saved my butt big time." Rad said.

"Ahhh, it was no problem." James said.

"Yeah them Zords were kewl." Brandon said.

"Did any of you notice the black Zord on Eltar?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, yeah, it was next to mine. I wonder who's Zord that is." Sam spoke.

"I don't know, but I hope we find them soon." Rad stated.

End Episode 4 - Red Ranger Power


	6. Episode 5: Day of Darkness

Episode 5 "Day of Darkness"

The 5 rangers were sitting at a park shelter enjoying some burgers, and havin a good time.

Brandon was telling another one of his stories. James had a plateful of food. Sam munched on some potato chips. Jeff was loading his plate as he listened to Brandon babble on. Rad was grilling more burgers for everyone.

"…and she slammed my fingers in the door," Brandon said.

Everyone laughed.

"One of the guys there started laughin and makin fun of me. When I got free, I chased him down, and we beat on each other. The lady at the store kicked us out."

"You beatin someone up?" Rad questioned, "sure."

Everyone laughed some more.

Nearby in the park a girl was walking, she walked alone and seemed to be minding her own business.

"Man hurry up with them burgers," Jeff said; "James is eatin 'em all."

"It's because he's my big tough red ranger," Sam said. She seemed to have a crush on James, and was making it obvious.

James blushed, as he was embarrassed. "I'm just hungry."

The girl stopped by a tree to rest. She had her fist clenched, but opened it to look at it's contents. She closed her hand quickly hoping she hadn't attracted too much attention. She looked up and seen the 5 heroes sitting under the shelter, having a good time, but not noticing her.

With a flash of light, an army of crunks and two monsters teleported behind her. She turned around, and seen them, and charged toward them. She started fighting the crunks.

"Hiyahh, Hooah," she yelled with each punch and kick.

"Hey guys, look over there. That girl's in trouble." Jeff pointed out.

The rangers were out of view of the girl and anyone else, so James made the call.

"Eltarian Force, Engage!"

Each ranger flashed a beam of light of their ranger color, and were instantly morphed into the Power Rangers. They ran up to the fight scene. Upon arrival, Rad told the girl to get out of here.

"No, I can handle this," she replied. The girl pulled out a black pendant, and held it up into the air. Black lightning came down and she too, became a power ranger. She had a sword like the other rangers, but her visor was red. She blasted the crunks with her sword and they fell to the ground. She ran at super speed, back and forth and slashed the 2 monsters, causing them to fall down. She turned her back on the fallen evil forces.

The other rangers stared at her in amazement. "She must have the Lost Pendant of Eltar," Jeff stated.

"Well it ain't lost anymore," Rad replied.

The monsters get back up and start walking toward the black ranger.

"Watch Out," Brandon yelled.

"Behind you," James added."

The black ranger turned around, to see them, then turned back toward the rangers and blasted them with her Sword causing them all to fall to the ground in flames.

"Ha Ha Ha, Rangers, your power is no match for the power of the Dark Ranger."

"That was a cheap shot" James said.

"Yeah, blindsided," Rad added.

The two monsters charged the rangers. The 5 Eltarian rangers had little problem taking on the 2 monsters.

The Dark Ranger charged toward The Divine Ranger. They locked arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Rad asked.

"You weren't there Rad. You let them take my father," the Dark Ranger replied.

"What?" Rad questioned.

The two go into a flashback of a young girl of about 12 years of age, in an ally. A being in a black trench coat, whose identity is unknown, is struggling with a man. The girl is calling "Daddy."

A younger Rad, of about 15 years old or so, runs in and tries to fight off the being, but is blasted back. The girl screams as she sees Rad hit the ground. The being disappears with a flash of light with the girl's father.

Later on, Rad is leaving the girl at a local community center. "You'll be safe here."

The Dark Ranger blasts the Divine Ranger with a surge of black lightning.

The Divine Ranger falls back. "I tried, I couldn't do anything. Let us help you."

"No, I don't need your help, I will put an end to you, and then people will bow to me!" The Dark Ranger said.

Rad got back up, and was again charged by the dark one. She started throwing hits and kicks, and Rad blocked them perfectly. They were equals in fighting. Rad finally managed to land a hit on the girl, and she hit the ground. Remorsefully, Rad went to her and tried to help her up. As he bent down to pick her up, she grabbed his head, and snapmared him with a blast of energy over her back and flat onto his back.

"Ha ha ha." The Dark Ranger got up to her feet. "You're too sweet White Ranger. It'll be your downfall." She turned toward the other monsters who by now had taken down the other rangers. She demorphed to reveal herself as Decepta, with black hair and the skintight suit again. The 3 quickly teleported to the space base.

All 6 rangers got up, demorphing in the process. "That went well." James said sarcastically.

"I don't like that girl," irritated, Sam stated.

The serious and stern voice of Zordon's spirit stated, "We are now in grave danger. Now that we know Decepta has the black pendant, it's just a matter of time before she summons the Black Eltarian Zord.

On the space base, Decepta is in a dimly lit room away from the main room. There appears to be a glowing glass case, with a humanoid figure standing in it. The figure is not moving, and the view is blurry. "I'll get revenge daddy. I promise."

End Episode 5 – Day of Darkness


	7. Episode 6: Day of Darkness Part 2

Episode 6 "Day of Darkness - Part 2"

"Rage, send the crunks down there to ambush the rangers."

"Yes, your evilness"

The 5 good rangers were sitting in The Pizza Palace.

"What are we gonna do guys? She's just a girl." Rad said.

Sam was first to reply, "I say we lay the beat down on her."

"What's her problem anyway?" Jeff asked.

"She said you didn't save her father or something." James remembered.

"Well, she, uh," Rad started.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Rad said; "I let her down and she was right."

He then got up and walked outside. The other rangers looked at him blankly.

Rad went around by some bushes, and a bunch of crunks jumped out at him.

Aww man, this is what I need. The crunks charged him, and he started fighting them off. He would hit one, and knock it back, but another one would take its place. The numbers game was starting to catch up with Rad.

"Zordon, I need the other rangers."

He got kicked and was hockey checked over a kneeling crunk. He was laying flat on his back, as the crunks started to slowly surround him. Just then, the other rangers came in and kicked down some of the crunks.

Brandon helped up Rad up. "I've got your back dude."

"Thanks," Rad replied.

The 5 rangers started fighting the crunks, but there were too many of them.

Finally, Rad got fed up with them. He held out his hand, and the Divine staff appeared. He swung it around bashing every crunk in one massive stroke. They each fell backwards and disappeared.

"Wonder what that was all about." Sam stated.

Just then Decepta appeared with one of the 2 monsters they had fought in their last encounter. "Attack!"

The monster charged the 4 Eltarian Rangers. Decepta walked to Rad.

"So we meet again," Rad smirked.

"Yeah, but this time you're not gettin off that easy," Decepta replied.

"We'll see." With that the 2 locked arms again. The two started wrestling each other. It looked like a sumo match with skinny people. After a while Rad overpowered Decepta, and she made a blast of black energy in her hands while letting go and stepping back.

Frustrated, she pulled out her micro-morpher. "Dark Ranger Power!"

Rad pulled out his micro-morpher and held it up close to his chest. "Divine Ranger Power," he said softly but sternly.

The other rangers aren't fairing to well with the monster, so James makes the call.

"Eltarian Force, Engage!"

Each ranger enters the morphing grid and powers up. They reappear in a line with their power swords drawn. They fire energy blasts at the monster that falls down, then stands again and makes his way toward Decepta

Decepta and Rad are in the middle of blasting each other, Rad with the Divine Staff, and Decepta with the black power sword. The monster comes staggering to her. She surges him with the power sword, and he grows.

Decepta then pulls out her pendant, and calls for the Dark Zord. It walks into the city out of nowhere. She flies up into the cockpit. The Zord starts stomping around the city and takes out an empty bridge.

Rad called to the other 4 rangers, "You know what time it is!"

The rangers call for there Zords and they each jump up into the cockpits. James and Jeff started fighting the monster. Sam and Brandon started in on the Dark Zord. Decepta had pumped more power into the Dark Zord than the other Zords had. She laid them out pretty easily.

Rad looked up and saw the Zords were failing. With the Divine Staff still in hand, he shot a surge of energy into the Blue and Yellow Zords. They stood back up for round 2. Rad also shot energy against the dark Zord, which threw it off balance for a while. The Blue and Yellow Zords started back towards the Dark Zord. They threw punches and blasted energy weakening the Dark Zord and knocking it down.

The Red and Green Zords didn't have as much trouble with the monster and took him out almost immediately. The monster and Decepta's Dark Zord were both weakened so they teleported back to the space base.

Back at The Pizza Palace, the rangers are sitting at the table again.

"Sorry, I got mad and left earlier," Rad apologized.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Brandon replied.

"Yeah, we understand how you feel," Sam said.

"And thanks for coming to help me," Rad said.

"No problem," Jeff said, "we just had to do it."

"Yeah, if it wadn't for you, and Zordon, we wouldn't be Power Rangers." James said.

"Thanks guys," Rad smiled. "I still wish I had a Zord though."

"Zordon said you'll get one, you just gotta be patient," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I know, but it's just a matter of time before we're gonna need it though. You know, Decepta has got our other Zord; we can't even make a Megazord. We're gonna need something else.

"I dunno, we're just gonna have to wait," James replied.

End Episode 6 – Day of Darkness - Part 2


	8. Episode 7: It Came From Space

Episode 7 "It Came From Space"

The rangers are at a bench in the park.

"What can we do to make Decepta good?" Rad asked.

Sam started, "How, bout we hold her down and beat…"

"No!" The other guys said in unison.

"Aww fine," Sam responded.

"Maybe I could hypnotize her into being good again," Jeff suggested.

"How we gonna get her to stay still long enough for you to do that?" Brandon asked.

"Uh," Jeff started.

"We could hold her down, and you hypnotize her," Sam spoke again.

"That's gonna be harder than you think." Rad said. "She's stronger and more powerful than she looks."

"Yeah, you just don't wanna admit you got beat up by a girl," James said jokingly.

"Hah, I bet Sam could beat you up." Rad replied.

"Ohhh," Jeff and Brandon said in unison.

"I can, can't I? Nyah," Sam said."

"Yeah, but I just let her. Decepta owns you." James replied.

"Well, you give Sam extraordinary powers and we'll see how bad you get owned," Rad said.

"I've already got extraordinary powers." Sam said.

"Well, you know what I mean," Rad replied.

Decepta is sitting alone in a room on board the Space Base. The room is dimly lit, and she appears to be sad. She flashes back to when she was 12, and Rad dropped her off at the Community Center. He was smiling at her charmingly. She then remembers an older guy who looks like a grandpa, talking to her. "I can help you get your father back," he said. She then remembered being in a room where the old guy changed his form and revealed himself to be an alien being. He told her that the Power Rangers are the ones responsible for her dad's disappearance, and he would help her find her father.

She slowly comes out of the trance, and looks up to see the glass case that holds her father. "I'll get you out of there Daddy. Somehow, someway I'll get you out."

"Decepta, my queen," Rage started, "the Rangers are in the park, now would be an opportune time to take them down."

"Huh? Oh uh, yes, of course. Let's get down there."

"Rangers, prepare to be destroyed!" Decepta yelled.

The rangers stand up facing Decepta, Rage and another monster, who are surrounded by Crunks.

"What do you want?" Rad asked?

"I want revenge, and I'm going to get it. Dark Ranger Power" Decepta morphed into the dark ranger.

"Eltarian Force, Engage!" Rad called out.

After morphing, the rangers started fighting the Crunks and Rage. Decepta immediately went after Rad. They locked arms and he did his best to subdue her. He managed to get behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest (above her breasts you perverts, this is a kid's show) holding her arms in place.

"Come on, let us help you, we can make this right." Rad pleaded.

"No! I don't need or want your help!" She then blasted him with dark energy, which sent him flying backward. Decepta turned around and fired more blasts of dark energy.

Rad got up, and summoned the Divine staff to counter attack Decepta's blasts. Neither one of the rangers, black or white, were getting anywhere doing this.

The other rangers had the Crunks defeated, which left Rage and the other monster. Rage was fed up, so he went toward Decepta. She used her power sword to make Herself, Rage and the monster grow. She also called for the Dark Zord. The Dark Zord could operate alone by a subconscious thought process from Decepta.

"We need the Zords," James stated the obvious.

"Eltarian Zord power, now!" the 4 Eltarian Rangers said in Unison.

"Let's super size it guys," Rad says, as he makes himself grow.

The rangers take on Rage, the monster and the Dark Zord. Rad takes on Decepta, now in bigger proportions. After a while, the team of evil started getting the best of the rangers. Rage picked up the Red Zord and threw it into the other 3. Rage, the Dark Zord, and the monster then turned toward Rad, and the 4 of them attacked all at once. Rad was knocked down.

The dark ranger then summoned her power sword. "The White Ranger is mine!" She then started walking toward him, holding the sword like a samurai in front of her with both hands pointing it forward while she was leaning forward a little. She got right above Rad. He couldn't move. She raised the sword into the air. Black lightning came down into the sword charging it up. She brought it down halfway when suddenly a white blast of energy came from the sky, striking the sword and knocking it out of Decepta's hands.

Then from the sky where the blast had come, a Zord started lowering. The Zord was mostly white and resembled a human warrior form much like the other Zords. It landed on the earth between the Rad and the Zords and Decepta's army facing them.

"Let's get out of here," Rage said.

"It ain't over Rangers." Decepta said.

They disappeared back to the Space Base.

Rad looked up in amazement, and relief as he saw the new Zord. He shrunk down to normal size and looked up at the white Zord and saw the Red Space Ranger on top by the head. He called down and told Rad to go up there. He flew up and landed beside him.

Andros told him that Zordon's spirit had asked him to build a new Zord. "It's fresh off the Ko-35 assembly line. The Aquitian Rangers, who now had the Ninja and Shogun Zords, sent the schematicsto the Falcon Zord, to KO35. We did a few modifications. This Zord can fly in Falcon Mode and can now transform into Warrior Mode. We also made it compatible with the Eltarian Zords, if you ever get control of the Dark Zord."

Rad thanked him, "You were just in time, a moment later and I woulda been toast. Thanks a lot."

Andros replied, "Don't thank me, it was Zordon's inspiration. I gotta get back to the AstroMegaship, I've been monitoring some activity in the Ziaria dimension."

"If you ever need anything give us a call," Rad said.

Andros called for his Galaxy Glider and flew off to outer space.

The rangers are back in the park. They talk about the events that unfolded earlier in the day.

"That was a close one." Rad said.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Well, I hope the Falcon Zord will be powerful enough to take down Decepta's forces." Jeff said.

"I bet it will." Brandon said.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," Sam said.

End Episode 7 – It Came From Space


	9. Episode 8: Despair

Episode 8 "Despair"

The rangers are sitting in the park talking.

Did you see how it blasted Decepta and then stood there, daring anything to attack. My Falconzord is gonna kick some major evil butt for sure.

"Yeah, well don't get too cocky, as I recall, you were the one laying there about to take a sword to your head," James said.

"Yeah, well you were all layin down on the job over there. How was I supposed to fare 4 on one?" Rad replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, the odds seem to be evening out in our favor now." Jeff said.

"Rage, the ranger's arsenal is still growing, we need something that will counter it."

"My queen, the Sword Of Despair, will boost your evil power. When combined with the ranger power, you will be unstoppable."

Decepta raises her hand and the Sword Of Despair appears. She then pulls out her micromorpher. "Dark Ranger Power!" After morphing, she order's a crunk to come in. She blasts the crunk with the Sword Of Despair, which transformed it into a Super Crunk. She then held it up, and let black energy come down, which formed armor over her suit. The armor had a backwards "E" to signify that her powers were twisted.

The Dark Ranger, Rage, the Super Crunk, and more crunks teleported to the park behind the other rangers.

"Aww man, not again," Brandon complained.

"Eltarian Force, Engage!" They all shouted.

Each ranger flashed their ranger color and were instantly morphed into the Power Rangers. Rad's helmet built itself around his head.

The 4 Eltarian Rangers went to work on Rage, and the crunks. Decepta, wielding the Sword Of Despair, walked toward Rad. She pulled out her power sword along with the Sword Of Despair. Rad only had his Devine Staff, so he made the best of it. Decepta was on an angered rampage. She didn't waste any time and just charged Rad. She swung both swords at the same time, and got a few good hits on him. She looked over and seen that the Rage and the crunks were keeping the other rangers busy, so now she could separate them. She called for the Dark Eltarian Zord.

The dark Zord walked into the fight again out of nowhere. This time it was clad with armor similar to the Dark Ranger's, and it held an identical Sword Of Despair, in proportion to the Zord.

"Ok guys, I gotta new Zord to test out, can you handle this down here?" Rad asked.

"Yeah, we got it." James said.

"Falconzord Power!"

The Falconzord came flying in like a bird. Rad jumped up to the sky and landed in the cockpit. "Alright convert to warrior mode!" the Falconzord stopped in mid air and did a back flip. In the process the wings folded behind the body and the tips of the wings folded forward into feet. The Falcon feet extended down onto the wing tips and a set of warrior arms came out of the sides of the body. The falcon head folded down to the front of the body revealing a warrior head.

The Falconzord hovered down to the ground in front of the Dark Zord. The Dark Zord fired energy blasts at the Falconzord. The blasts were deflected and sent toward the Dark Zord. The Falcon head came off the Zord and into the hand of it. The mouth opened and shot an energy blast toward the dark Zord, which absorbed the blasts. The Dark Zord then got up, and though slightly damaged, charged the Falconzord. The Dark Zord tackled the Falconzord into a giant (and empty) storage building.

"There's gonna be a lotta destruction, Falcon Mode!"

The Falconzord flipped again and took flight, away from the city. The Dark Zord followed. "Alright, warrior mode."

The Zords continued to fight. After awhile, Rad flipped back to Falcon Mode, and fired missiles from the wingtips. They homed in on the Dark Zord, but the force field generated by the Sword Of Despair, deflected them. They started homing back in on The Falconzord. Rad started doing Fighter Jet moves to avoid the missiles, causing them to time out and detonate in mid-air.

Back in warrior mode, the Falconzord landed in front of the Dark Zord. Decepta realized that the Zord's power was lowered.

"You haven't seen the last of me."

With that, she disappeared back to the space base.

Meanwhile the other rangers battled Rage, and the Crunks. The rangers kicked and blasted and before long they retreated. "We'll be back," Rage said as he teleported away.

Back at the Pizza Palace, the rangers are sitting, around a table. The owner of the store brings out a good-sized pizza for the heroes.

"Ahh, this looks good," Brandon said.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Mmm, tasty," Jeff said.

They all laughed at Jeff's comment.

"Ya think this is enough?" Sam asked

"Not the way we eat," Rad replied.

Rad held up his glass, to the other rangers. "To a day's work, and a job well done."

"Cheers," Brandon said.

"Cheers," the others repeated in unison.

End Episode 8 – Despair


	10. Episode 9: Deceived

Episode 9 "Deceived"

"Decepta my queen, I have found a power source capable of destroying the rangers," Rage said. "It's the Key of Ziaria."

"The Ziarian Key?" Decepta asked as though she was puzzled.

"Yes, this key is what can unlock the gateways to any dimension. We can use this key to bring a reign of terror upon the rangers. Think about it, there are dimensions that are filled with horrible creatures. We can unleash them upon the earth."

"Or we could send the rangers to one of those dimensions." Decepta added.

"There is only one problem," Rage started.

Decepta looked at Rage with a steamed look in her eyes.

He continued "We need the 5 Pendants of Eltar to release it."

"Well, send something down there to capture the rangers." Decepta ordered.

"I've got just the monster."

A monster walks in holding an item resembling a laser gun.

"This is Tantalon. He can capture the rangers with this reverse transport beam." Rage announced.

"Good, now get down there," Decepta ordered.

"Ahh, soda." Brandon said

James agreed, "Yep, this is great."

"Uh huh." Rad replied.

The 3 rangers were at James's house. Brandon was on the floor, James was sitting on a couch, and Rad was laying on another one. They looked like a lazy bunch of fools. Jeff walked in from the kitchen, with some nachos.

"Hey gimme some," Brandon said.

"Get your own," he replied.

Brandon groaned and got up and went to the kitchen.

At the same time, Sam came in the door.

"Hey, what's up everybody," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Notta Lotta, just chillin." Rad replied.

She looked around at everyone and realized she was the only lively one in the group.

Brandon walked back out with some nachos.

"Aww thanks," Sam took the nachos from Brandon and started munching away.

"Hey!" he said, then groaned again as he walked back into the kitchen. He sighed as he stepped into the door.

"Hey, while you're in there, will you get me another soda." Rad asked.

Everyone started laughing, because they knew it was annoying him.

Brandon groaned again.

"Hey, I'm just jokin dude." Rad said. "Don't worry about it anyway, I gotta get down to The Pizza Palace. Mr. Owens asked me to help out down there tonight. His normal employee had to take off."

The 4 Eltarian Rangers each told Rad bye as he left.

"Hey, Mr. Owens, what can I get started on."

"Ahh Rad, just the person I was looking for. Here put this on." He hands Rad an apron.

"Uh," Rad looks at it, then nods and puts it on. "Ok"

"Now, basically, you just need to bring stuff out to people when it's ready. Then bus the table when they leave. Sound easy?"

"Yep."

"Because it is."

The 4 other rangers were sitting around watching TV.

"Hey, we ought to go bug Rad," Brandon suggested.

"Nah, I don't wanna get up unless I really have to," James said.

The Micro-Morphers beeped. They each looked at the screens and noticed that there was a disturbance in the park.

"Aww man," James said.

"Let's do this," Brandon said.

"What about Rad?" Sam asked.

"We can't wait." Jeff said.

"Eltarian Force, Engage." James called out.

Each ranger entered the morphing grid, and after morphing was teleported to the park where Rage and Tantalon were waiting.

The 4 rangers charged the duo, but Tantalon pulled out his weapon, and sucked in Sam.

"Whoa," James exclaimed.

"That's got some serious power," Jeff said.

"Hey, give us back our friend." Brandon yelled.

"No, how bout you join her instead." He aimed the weapon at Brandon and fired, sucking him in too."

"Aww, this is bad," James said.

"We gotta retreat," Jeff yelled.

"We can't, we gotta get them out."

The 2 remaining rangers pulled their swords and charged the monster. Rage stepped in, to defend Tantalon, so they couldn't reach the laser.

Tantalon fired the laser at James and Jeff, sucking them in as well.

Rad was hanging his apron on a hook at the Pizza Palace.

"Thank you for your work Rad," Mr. Owens said.

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Next time you and your friends come in, you can have a free pizza for you work."

"Ahh, thanks, but that ain't really necessary."

Outside, Rad heard Zordon's voice.

"Rad, the rangers have been captured. My worst fear has come true. Decepta and Rage must be seeking the Key of Ziaria. If they get it then the world will not be safe."

"Why would they capture the other rangers?"

"The Ziarian Key is locked in a dimension that can only be accessed with the power of the 5 Eltarian Pendants. Decepta plans to use them to gain access to the Key. You must stop her."

"How?"

"Decepta's motivation to destroy you is revenge for her father being captured and imprisoned in a chamber. I have located the whereabouts of the chamber. If you free her father, there is a good chance that the spell will be broken, and she could stop all of this."

"Where is her father?"

"The chamber is located on Decepta's space base. Now is an opportune time to go there, since Rage and Decepta are on Ziaria searching for the key. You must hurry."

"Alright."

"Go, now, and may the power protect you."

Rage, Decepta and Tantalon are walking in the grass surrounded by trees and a mountainous area. An army of Crunks are following them.

"How much longer, my feet ache." Rage complained.

"Quiet you big lug." Decepta said. We need to get to the temple. Once we are there then the rangers will meet their doom."

"What about the White one? Rage asked."

"We are luring him into out trap now. He won't have a choice but to give up his powers to save his friends."

Rad, who was morphed, walked slowly aboard the Space Base. He looked around, and noticed that it was abandoned. He thought it was odd that Decepta would leave the place without any defense. From the main control room, he walked into a dark room. He looked to his left, and noticed a tube that had a dim red glow to it. He walked up and noticed a humanoid figure standing in it.

Rad flashed back to the day the father of the girl he had known as Decepta, was kidnapped. He seen the man's face, and recognized it in front of him.

Rad pulled out the Divine Staff, and powered up a beam toward the chamber. It lit up and the being inside was transported out. He looked around for a minute, not knowing what had happened.

Rad's helmet disassembled itself. The man, looked at Rad recognizing him from the day he was kidnapped.

"Where's my daughter? Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's alive, but she needs you. If we don't get to her in time, the world may be brought to ultimate doom," Rad replied.

"Oh man," her father said as he covered his face in his hand.

"Come on." Rad's helmet then rebuilt itself around his head, and the two teleported off with a flick of the Divine Staff.

"Here it is." Decepta said. They reached a mountain with a doorway that was blocked. In front of the door was a pedestal that had a box on it, similar to the box the Rad had found the pendants in.

Decepta shot a beam of energy, which caused 4 wooden poles to rise out of the ground with ranger colored energy of the 4 captured rangers. "Do it, Tantalon," she commanded.

He fired his laser gun in the direction of the poles, and each of the captured rangers were instantly tied up to the poles. Their arms were stretched over their heads, and tied to the pole, they were also held by their feet at the bottom of each pole.

Rage then brought the 4 Pendants to the pedestal and put them in their marked places. Decepta brought her black pendant and put it in the final place.

Rage said, "Ok let's get this thing opened."

"No, not yet. We need to dispose of the white ranger first."

"That's the Divine Ranger," Rad said as he walked into the area.

"Yeah, he came, you're going down." Brandon said.

Standing next to Rad was Decepta's father.

"Harlie?" he said to Decepta.

Decepta looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Daddy?" she said in a low innocent voice.

"Dad! Get away from him, he's a power ranger!"

"He saved me," her father replied

Decepta's face changed from fear, to shock to disappointment, to anger, all in the matter of moments.

"You lied to me." She pointed at Rage. "You said the rangers were responsible for kidnapping my father."

"Hah, you were my pawn. I knew that if you were on my side, the rangers wouldn't destroy you. But I now I have no need for you!" he then shot an energy blast at her knocking her off of the platform, and onto the ground below, close to Rad and her father. Her father helped her up.

"Rad, give up your powers, and I will spare your friends." Rage commanded.

"No, don't do it." Brandon yelled.

"It's a trap," James added.

"I can't risk your lives like that guys. I have no choice." Rad was smiling inside of his helmet.

The helmet disassembled from his head and the suit flashed a white light and disappeared. Rad pulled the power coin out of his pocket and flipped it into the air.

"No!" Jeff said.

Rage reached out and caught the coin as it flipped through the air. He set it down on the pedestal near the box with the pendants.

"Alright, I held up my end of the deal, now release my friends." Rad commanded.

"Ha Ha Ha, do you think I was gonna release your friends that easily. Ha. Now I've got the power, and I'm going to bring doom to your planet."

"You won't get away with this Rage." Rad said.

Just as he was saying that, the Divine Ranger Helmet assembled itself out of nowhere behind Rage. Then, with a sweeping light effect, the suit materialized from the helmet. The Divine Ranger's spirit was behind Rage.

"What are you going to do about it? You don't have any powers now."

Well, I may not, but he does." Rad pointed behind Rage, who turned and looked to see a flashing streak of white energy. It shot through Rage, and sent him flying back.

In the meantime, Rad, Harlie, and her father went to the other rangers and untied them from the poles.

The Divine Ranger's spirit then rejoined with Rad, and he picked up the pendants. He handed them to the other 5 rangers.

James made the call, "Eltarian Force, Engage."

Each Ranger entered the morphing grid, and returned as the Power Rangers.

Upon returning, Harlie exclaimed, "Black Ranger Power!" She was clad in a suit just like the other rangers now with a black visor instead of red.

Rage got back up and charged along side Tantalon. They charged toward the rangers but were no match for them. Rage held up the Sword Of Despair. Tantalon, grow.

Tantalon grew to a much larger size.

"Alright guys, we need Eltarian Zord Power!" James exclaimed.

The 5 Eltarian Zords teleported in close to Tantalon. The rangers jetted up to the cockpits. The 5 Zords attacked, Tantalon all at one time. It didn't faze him much.

"Hey guys, we can do the Megazord now," Harlie said.

"Alright, initiate docking sequence," James said.

"All tracking systems are online," Jeff said.

"The defensive response cycle is ready," Brandon said.

"Ok, Power Controls are set," Sam said.

The 5 Eltarian Zords transformed and became The Eltarian Force Megazord.

Tantalon charged the Megazord, but was blasted back with a quick punch. The Megazord drew its saber that resembled the ranger's sabers, and slashed Tantalon, destroying him.

"Good job guys," Rad said.

The 6 Rangers and Harlie's dad were at The Pizza Palace. Harlie apologized for being against the rangers. The other rangers forgave her, since she proved herself by helping them escape and joined them to make the Megazord.

Later that evening, Rad and Harlie were alone.

"Why didn't you destroy me when you had the chance?" Harlie asked him.

Rad flashed back to when Andros carried Karone off of the Dark Fortress.

"I just didn't have the heart to do it," he replied.

End Episode 9 – Deceived


	11. Episode 10: Confessions

Episode 10 "Confessions"

"Hey yo, check this out dude," Rad called to Brandon.

Brandon came walking over next to Rad, "Nice. Wonder how it runs."

"Aww, she's a dandy," said a third voice from behind. The two rangers looked up from the black muscle car to see an older guy who was slightly dressed up, standing behind them. "Ya wanna take it for a test drive?" he asked.

Rad looked at Brandon, and he nodded in approval. "Uh sure," Rad said.

Harlie was sitting in the park leaning on the tree where the rangers had their first encounter with the Dark Ranger. She was meditating. "How could they accept me into the group after all that I have done?" She flashed back to the time when she was younger, and first met Rad. "He seemed so caring. How could I have messed this up? Now he probably hates me; and the others don't trust me."

Jeff was studying a book on criminal justice. He had a notebook on the desk with him and he was taking notes. "Ahh man, this is a lotta work."

Samantha and James were sitting in the Pizza Palace. "James, we ought to go to MoshFest," Sam said.

"Hey yeah, that will be awesome." They were sharing a milkshake, and eating breadsticks. "I know someone who can get us tickets, James said."

"Right on," Sam replied. "You wanna go alone, or should we take everyone else?"

"It doesn't matter, I know Rad will go, but I dunno about anyone else."

"Rad's a tool."

"Yeah, but it's not like it's a real date anyway." James replied.

"Woohooo, Rad, slow down slow down ahhhhhhhhhh!" Brandon screamed.

Rad laughed as he watched the speedometer break 100. "Come on man, speed never killed anyone, it was the brick wall that the car hit." He laughed some more.

"You're gonna kill us dude."

"Nah, I'm a pro at this."

"Rage, why did you let them have Decepta?" an unknown voice spoke.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"It is I, the Wicked One. You have let Decepta go. We still needed her for my master plan."

"I may have let her go, but she is still under our control. We can get into her head any time and twist her thoughts. She will be at our mercy, and the best part is she don't know about it," Rage laughed.

The Wicked One appeared in the room behind Rage. He was same monster who posed as a Grandfather figure to Harlie. "You had better hope that this works," he said to Rage in an intimidating manner, before disappearing.

"Man, this is a lot of work. I'm glad this don't apply to the monsters we fight," Jeff said. "I need a snack." He then got up, and left his study area.

"So whadya think?" the car salesman asked.

"Well it handled well, and it's got some kick to it," Rad said.

"You about killed us," Brandon said, still in a petrified voice.

"How much you want for it?" Rad asked.

"I hear Plague Sayer is headlining," James said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and the Pouring Souls are gonna be there too."

"Righteous. Oh hey Jeff, what's up?"

"Takin a break. This test is really stressin me out." Jeff said as he walked toward them.

"That's one reason I didn't go to college," James said. "You hear about MoshFest?"

Rad and Brandon are riding down the road, but this time at a much slower speed. "I can't wait to show the others," Brandon said.

"I can't wait to show Harlie," Rad replied.

"What's up with you two anyway? First she's kickin your butt, then you're makin out in the park.

"Huh," Rad chuckles as he starts to flash back, "we go way back. When I found her on the streets, and her dad was kidnapped, I took care of her for a few weeks or so. I was in hopes we would find her dad, and I could reunite them. It didn't pan out, but for that month I was with her, we grew really close. She was a great friend I could talk to, and I listened to what she had to say. She started to see me as someone who would take her father's place. Someone who would give her the love and attention she needed. I didn't want to do that. She was too young, and needed her father. I also wasn't very equipped to take care of her either. I didn't have a real place to live, nor a steady supply of food coming in. So I dropped her off at the Community Center. It's a decision I regret now.

"You had no way of knowing how it would turn out." Brandon tried to help him.

"Yeah, well."

"And how did you end up with this money and stuff?" Brandon asked.

"I had a relative, who thought well of me. When he passed, he willed a small fortune to me, so I could get a good start. He felt bad that the rest of the family wouldn't take care of me, and he couldn't, so his lawyer tracked me down, and got me the check.

"And I always thought Lawyers were crooked," Brandon said.

They both laughed."

Harlie was still by the tree, thinking. "I knew Rad was trying to help me, but I threw it in his face. Why was I so dumb, and blind?

"Hey guys, check this out, Brandon and I gotta new ride," Rad said.

"Yeah, and it is fast. Rad buried the needle earlier," Brandon added.

"Cool, let's check it out," James said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Wait for me," Jeff called.

"Decepta, come back with us," Rage said, as he appeared with a bunch of Crunks.

"My name is Harlie, and I don't do the evil thing anymore."

"That's what you think."

The Crunks charged Harlie, and they started fighting. Rage stood back as the Crunks wore her down. After a while, the Crunks subdued her and held her by her arms, and brought her to Rage.

The 5 rangers were standing around the new car talking. Rad's micro-morpher sounded, and Harlie spoke, "Guys I need help."

"Aww man," Rad exclaimed.

"Eltarian Force Engage," they all shouted.

"I got you now, you're coming with me," Rage beckoned.

"Never," Harlie shouted.

Just then the 5 morphed rangers jumped over the Crunks and Harlie and landed between her and Rage.

She fought herself free, and called for a morph as well.

"Let's go guys." James said.

The 6 rangers started fighting the Crunks and Rage. After a good battle, Rage decided to make himself grow.

"Eltarian Force Megazord, power up!"

The Zords came charging out and transformed into the Megazord. The 5 Eltarian Rangers fought with Rage, but Rage was getting the better of them.

Alright guys, Falconzord Power

Rad jumped up as the Falconzord combined with the rest of the Megazord.

"Eltarian Mega-Falconzord Online."

The Zord flew through the air, and blasted Rage with the wing tip missiles. The Megazord then went for a flying kick that took him down.

"I have what I want rangers, I'll be back later," Rage said as he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I dunno." Rad replied. "Do you know Harlie?"

"No, I wish I did."

It was nighttime, and Rad was driving his car. Harlie was in the front seat with him. There was an awkward silence between the two. "You Ok?" Rad asked her.

"Yeah, just a little depressed. I feel so bad for all I have done."

"It wasn't your fault." Rad reassured her.

"That still doesn't take away from the fact that I did that."

"I know it's hard, but you're not to blame. I actually blame myself, too. I have regretted leaving you at that community center for so long. I'm just glad you're ok, and you're father is safe."

They were now at their destination. It was Harlie's new house. Their old house was declared abandoned and was repossessed by the city. Once Harlie and her father Floyd were freed, and with the testimony of the rangers, the city awarded him with the full market value of all of their belongings and the house that were repossessed.

Rad walked Harlie to the door. She gave him a hug. "You're such a great guy. You're the only guy who ever truly cared for me."

Rad looked down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled, and let out a gasp. They didn't want to let go of each other.

Floyd looked out the window, and Rad noticed him. He started to break off the affection.

"Good night girly."

Amused, Harlie replied, "Good night."

End Episode 10 – Confessions


	12. Episode 11: Breaking The Ranger

Episode 11 "Breaking the Ranger"

" Crunks get in here," Rage ordered. He used his sword to charge one, into a Super Crunk. "Now get down there!"

The 6 rangers were hangin out in the park. James and Sam were sitting on a bench talking, Brandon was telling Jeff one of his many stories. Rad was laying on a table, with Harlie kneeling on the bench trying to get him to move.

"Come on, you're so lazy," Harlie said.

"Well you're too peppy," Rad replied.

"…and I took a drink, and everyone laughed," Brandon said.

Jeff laughed.

"I was like, what's so funny. What'd you guys do? They had put soap around the ring of the bottle."

Jeff started laughing harder.

"So, you wanna catch a movie later?" James asked.

"I'd love to," Sam replied.

"Great, what do ya wanna see?"

"How bout the one where the rangers get destroyed?" a new voice said.

The rangers looked up. It was the Crunks.

"No, I prefer the one where we destroy you!" James yelled.

Everyone got up, and began to fight the Crunks. James punched away at the Crunks as they charged him. Sam sent them flying through the air, and landed a big punch on one. Jeff, got up, and kicked a Crunk in the head. It flew back into some more Crunks, and knocked them down. They got back up, and charged Jeff, but Brandon tackled some from behind. A few more ran at Jeff, but he took care of them. Some of them charged Harlie, and Rad.

"Shall we dance?" Rad asked.

"Love to," Harlie said with a smirk.

Rad held Harlie's hand, and swung her out to punch a crunk. She came back into his arms, and another one charged her from the back. She flipped it over them both with her legs. Another one came, and Rad swung Harlie hard into a flying kick, that took the crunk down. Another one charged her, so Rad, who was closer, charged her also. Harlie ducked, as Rad rolled over her back, and onto the ground tripping the Crunk.

The Crunks were pretty well defeated, so they thought. Rage then appeared, with the Super Crunk. "You want some more, rangers? Get them!" The Super Crunk charged the rangers, and they all came together to battle it. The rangers were no match.

"Dude, I don't think we can take him like this." Rad said.

"Yeah, he's too strong." Jeff agreed.

"Alright, guys, Eltarian Force, Engage," James commanded.

Each ranger entered the morphing grid, and returned as the Power Rangers. Rad's helmet interconnected itself around his head.

The rangers charged the Super Crunk, and easily took it down.

"Alright, now it's time to put my plan into motion," Rage muttered under his breath.

He blasted the Super Crunk, and himself causing them both to grow.

"Aww man," James yelled.

The Rangers started running toward the downtown area where the two oversized beings were.

"Ahhhhhh, Nooooo," Harlie yelled, as she stopped running. She put her arms up to her helmet, trying to cover her head. The other rangers turned around. Rad ran up to her. He put his hands on her arms, "What's wrong?" She started screaming and hitting him, rapidly. Rad grabbed her wrists and held her still, and she started crying.

Rage and the Super Crunk were still rampaging through the city.

Rad, grabbed Harlie's Micro-Morpher, causing her to power down. He took out the pendant and handed it to James. "Here, you'll need this for the Megazord."

James, Sam Brandon and Jeff rushed into the city. They called for the Eltarian Zords, and formed the Megazord.

Rad was still holding Harlie. His helmet, disassembled itself from his head. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I don't know," she replied. "I heard a voice, and I felt a pain in my head."

"What did the voice say?"

"I don't know, it was loud and controlling."

The 4 rangers battled with Rage and the Super Crunk. For being outnumbered, the Eltarian Force Megazord was doing quite well against them. The Megazord pulled out the sword, and delivered the finishing blow to the Super Crunk. Rage, seeing this, teleported to the Space Base.

It was evening; Rad and Harlie sat talking at the Pizza Palace. "I still can't figure it out," Harlie said.

"That might have been what Rage meant when he said he got what he wanted," Rad replied. He handed the Micro-Morpher and the Pendant back to her. "Here, we still need you."

Harlie smiled, a fake smile, as she was still troubled with the events from earlier.

End Episode 11 – Breaking The Ranger


	13. Episode 12: The Twisted Crystal

Episode 12 – "The Twisted Crystal"

A Super Crunk was causing a disturbance in Blue Springs. It was chasing passing citizens around, and trashing the city.

"Alright guys, Eltarian Force, Engage!" James yelled.

The six rangers morphed into their respective colors, but something was wrong. Harlie's helmet had a red visor again. "Ha Ha Ha, I'm the Dark Ranger, and I will crush you!"

Harlie rose up from her pillow. She was breathing hard, and had a petrified look on her face. She looked around to see her dimly lit room. "Just a dream." She panted some more.

A phone started ringing. "Huh? Dangit, who's callin this late at night?" Rad grumbled as he rolled over. "Ello."

"Rad, I had a bad dream. We were fighting a Crunk, and when we morphed I became The Dark Ranger."

Rad sighed. "It was just a dream. You're fine."

"But, what if this one come true?"

"You just gotta fight it. You're not evil. You know that."

"But I was brainwashed before; it can happen again."

"Don't worry about it girly. Your gettin paranoid"

"Will you come over?"

"Rad sighed again."

"Please," Harlie asked."

"Ahh, I guess."

"It's kinda cold out here, you better get a hoody," Rad said.

"I'm fine," Harlie replied. She leaned over against him as they sat on the porch swing. "Sometimes I just want to give up."

"You should never give up, Harlie. You just gotta have some faith. You got friends who will help you out."

"I know, but I feel like everything…"

"Shhhh, Harlie, did you hear that?" Harlie and Rad's eyes looked around, as they stayed still. They both turned their head toward the tree in the yard. A group of Crunks, jumped out from behind and in the tree.

They jumped out of the swing, and leaped into action. Rad swung at one, and knocked it down. Another one charged him, and he flipped it over his back. Harlie performed a flying kick at a standing crunk. Another one picked her up and held her arms behind her back. "I gotcha," Rad yelled to her. Harlie ducked, as Rad flew in and gave the Crunk a rolling powerbomb, causing it to release Harlie. Rad got back up, and did a running sliding kick to a Crunk, causing it to trip.

"Noooo!"

Rad looked over, and seen Harlie clutching her head. While he was distracted, a Crunk punched him in the stomach. Four Crunks surrounded Harlie, and tried to subdue her, but she went into a frenzy of punches, and kicks, all while still screaming. Finally they got a hold of her arms, and she stopped fighting, and raised them to her head again.

Rad looked on. "Hang on!" Rad swung his hand, and the Divine Ranger staff appeared. He swung it all around, and it knocked all the Crunks back, where they disappeared. Rad ran to Harlie. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," she answered.

Sam, James, Brandon, and Jeff were sitting at a table at the Pizza Palace. "Have you seen Rad?" James asked Brandon.

"No, Harlie called him last night, and he took the car. I haven't seen him since."

"I hope they're OK," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are. They probably stayed up talking and decided to sleep in," Jeff said.

"Hey there they are," James pointed out. "What happened to you?"

"Well, Harlie had a dream about becoming the Dark Ranger again. When I went over there, a bunch of Crunks attacked us." Rad glanced at Harlie, who was giving him a look. He decided not to tell the others that she freaked out again.

Rad and Harlie were again by themselves, sitting in the park. "Zordon, what is causing Harlie's breakdowns?" Rad said.

"When she was taken as Decepta, an evil being known as The Wicked One linked his thoughts with her mind," Zordon explained. "Rage is exploiting this weakness with the Twisted Crystal of Ziaria. He holds the crystal on the Space Base. If it is destroyed it can free Harlie."

"I'll go," Harlie said.

"No, it is too dangerous." Rad said. "You are too vulnerable. It would be setting yourself up for a trap."

"But…" Harlie started.

"Rad is right, we can't afford to lose you," Zordon said.

"Hey, guys," Rad said. "We gotta talk."

Rad and Harlie walked into James's house, where the other 4 rangers were sitting.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what's goin on?" Brandon asked.

Harlie nodded to Rad. "Harlie is still in control by Rage and a being known as The Wicked One. There's a crystal on the Space Base that is keeping her under their control. I have to destroy it.

"Man, that sounds bad." James said.

"Yeah, it sounds like a trap." Jeff agreed.

"Well we gotta do somethin," Rad said.

Everyone's Micro-Morpher beeped. They all looked down and realized a monster was attacking the city.

"Can you guys handle that, while I get aboard the Space Base?" Rad asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Eltarian Force, Engage," James yelled.

The rangers entered the morphing grid, and returned as the Power Rangers.

The 5 Eltarian Rangers summoned their Zords, and joined them to form the Megazord.

The Divine Ranger ran down the road helmetless, but suited up. Rad's helmet built itself around his head, and he began to fly with a streak of white energy.

"Harlie, are you ok?" Sam asked from next to her in the cockpit.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied.

The Megazord continued to battle the monster.

Rad walked aboard the Space Base. He was now helmetless. "Now, I wonder where that is." He heard a noise, and hid behind a pipe. A crunk walked by. Rad quietly followed it toward the main control room. He decided to detour to the hidden room where Harlie's father was held. Rad looked around.

"Looking for this?" Rad turned around, to find Rage standing behind him, holding a dark crystal. "You will never get this."

"I guess you don't remember what happened last time?" Rad said as his helmet reformed around his head. He pulled the Divine Staff, and charged toward Rage.

The monster hit the Megazord, knocking it to the ground. "We gotta hang in there guys. We can do it!" James said.

Harlie screamed, and started holding her head. "No, I gotta fight it."

"Come on Harlie, you can do it," Jeff told her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in pain.

"Hang on, Rad's gonna release you from it," Sam told her.

"Ahh! Let's kick some butt!" Harlie yelled. She maneuvered the controls making the big machine get back up, and fight. She frantically pressed the buttons, and guided the joystick, as she was powered by adrenaline and anger.

"Whoa, nice," Brandon said.

Rad, and Rage were in a battle of sword and staff. The Divine Ranger spirit was an excellent swordsman, but Rad didn't compare. Rage got many hits on Rad. He finally brought Rad down. Rad then put the staff in his left hand, and used it as a blocking device, while he threw punches with his right hand. It worked. Rage and Rad were soon locked in arms. Rad had one hand free, but it wasn't the staff hand. He couldn't grab the crystal out of Rage's hand. He used his body mass, and strength to flip Rage over his back, freeing both hands. Rage dropped the crystal, and it bounced a few feet away. Rad started heading toward it, but Rage's hand grabbed his leg. He pulled Rad onto the ground, and delivered a hard right. Rage then tried to get up to retrieve the fallen crystal, but Rad, flipped up, and blasted him with the Divine Staff. Rage flew back, and Rad rushed to the crystal. He raised his staff charging it up, and smashed the Twisted Crystal of Ziaria. Black lights escaped the crystal as it disappeared.

"Nooo!" Rage yelled, you won't get away with this."

Rage charged Rad, but Rad teleported from the space base with a flash.

"Ahh, we're goin down!" James yelled.

"Brace yourselves," Brandon ordered.

"Guy's I destroyed the Twisted Crystal" Rad's voice echoed from the Micro-Morphers. "I'll be down there soon."

Harlie sighed.

"Woohoo," Sam cheered.

The Falconzord came flying in behind the Eltarian Force Megazord. It launched it's wingtip missiles at the monster. "Alright guys, Eltarian Mega Falconzord Engage," Rad called to the rangers.

The Falconzord disassembled and became the new armor for the Eltarian Force Megazord. Rad entered the Cabin, and took his seat behind James, next to Harlie. She moved over to him and gave him a hug on sight. "Thanks Rad."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

The rangers powered up the Megazord, and it flew up into the air. They then shot missiles down on the monster, and charged it with the Eltarian Saber drawn.

"Yes, we did it guys." Rad said.

"Alright," Sam cheered.

"Yeah," Brandon followed with.

The six rangers were back at The Pizza Palace, celebrating around a pizza. "So how does it feel to be free?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, great!" Harlie replied.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm so glad this is over," Rad said

"Yeah, me too." James stated.

End Episode 12 – The Twisted Crystal


	14. Episode 13: Let's Rocket Part 1

I would like to dedicate this episode to two of my friends who passed away this week in separate car accidents. Katie Ernstes 1990-2006, and Chase Hubler 1989-2006. May God bless you both and the ones you knew.

Episode 13 – Let's Rocket Part 1

A group of people was throwing a Frisbee around in the park. Some of the people would dive to catch it. The group of people kept passing it around in an extreme rules game of Ultimate Frisbee.

"Yeah, we scored!" Jeff yelled as he high-fived a teammate.

The Frisbee was flying toward a tree. Jeff charged toward it, and ran up and spring-boarded off to catch it while coming to a land rolling.

On a vegetated jungle of a planet, four cloaked figures walked on the edge of a cliff. They were surveying the area below them, which was currently inhabited by Rage, two Super Crunks, and an army of normal Crunks.

"We got to get down there," the cloaked leader said.

"Yeah, if we don't we'll be history," the girl next to him said.

Each figure pulled their cloak off to reveal themselves. Andros was the leader followed by Ashley, Karone, and Zhane.

"Let's Rocket!" they all shouted.

Andros morphed into the Red Space Ranger. Ashley was Yellow, Zhane was Silver, and Karone was Pink.

The four rangers jumped, flipped and landed in front of Rage and the Crunks.

Their sudden entrance startled Rage. "More rangers?"

"You're not taking the Ziarian Force Rings," Andros yelled.

"And let me guess, you are going to stop me?" Rage mocked them.

Zhane, Ashley and Karone charged the Crunks, with Andros taking on Rage. Rage who was armed with the Sword of Despair fought gallantly against the Red Ranger. Andros called for his Spiral Saber, and landed many hits on Andros.

Zhane shot and slashed the Super Crunks with his Silverizer, and Ashley and Karone blasted the regular Crunks with their Star Slinger and Satellite Stunner respectively.

On a country road, a black muscle car barreled down the road. "Yeah this is great," Brandon said. "I finally get the car and can go cruisin around the county.

Sam and James were at a concert rocking out to the death metal of Plaguesayer.

"Is this a great concert or what?" James asked his fellow ranger.

"What?" Sam replied.

"I said…nevermind," James replied.

"Harlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Floyd asked.

"Sure dad, what's up?" the cute blond girl replied.

"Well, I uh, I have met someone."

"Uh, Ok," Harlie replied dumfounded.

"We're thinking about seeing each other more often," Floyd continued.

"Uh, uh, congratulations, I guess,"

"Her name is Sherry. She's a nice girl," Floyd told her.

"Well, uh when do I get to meet her?" Harlie asked.

"I was thinking this weekend we could have her over for dinner."

"You can't cook, dad."

Floyd smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well we can order a pizza or something."

"That'd be good," Harlie replied, "could I bring Rad?"

"Uh, sure," Floyd said.

_Rad walked by a bus stop and noticed a beautiful bright and cheerful girl with blond hair. Behind her was a guy also with blond hair who had a deck of cards. He was showing the girl an optical illusion with the cards. Rad gained interest in what was goin on. He walked up to the two young people. The girl introduced herself as Katie, and the guy said his name was Chase. Rad introduced himself to them and they began to talk._

"_Pick a card," Chase said._

_Rad pulled the Queen of Hearts. He showed it to Katie._

"_Alright put it back in the deck." Chase then threw the deck of cards against the glass shelter. One card stuck to the wall. "That's your card."_

"_Uh, no it's not," Rad said._

_Chase walked over to the card and pulled it off to reveal the Queen of Hearts underneath._

"_Whoa, that was kewl," Rad said._

"_Yeah, how do you do that?" Katie asked him._

"_A magician never tells his secrets," Chase replied._

_Just then a bus started to pull up._

"_It was nice to meet you," Katie said._

"_Yeah I gotta go," Chase added._

"_Hey, maybe we'll see one-another around sometime."_

_The two riders boarded the bus to go home. Rad stood watching the bus as it drove away into the bright sunlight._

"Do you give up Rangers?" Rage asked as he blasted them with the Sword of Despair.

The Space Rangers hit the ground.

"We'll never give up," Andros gasped.

"Andros we need backup," Zhane called.

"They're too strong," Karone agreed.

"We gotta keep fighting," Andros maintained.

Andros got back up and charged Rage with his Spiral Saber. They dueled for a short period, as Rage sent Andros flying back toward the others.

"Come on we gotta go," Ashley said as she helped him up.

The Frisbee players were sitting in the grass at the park.

"Ahh man, the way we're goin, we're gonna be headin to state champions," one guy said.

"Yeah I watched Angel Grove University play the other day, they have no chance," Jeff stated.

"You were awesome Jeff. Have you ever played before?" another guy asked him.

"I never played ultimate Frisbee, but I used to throw it around when I was a kid."

"I bet you'll make captain, the way you play," the first guy stated.

Harlie and Rad were sitting in the Pizza Palace. Harlie was next to Rad with her arm wrapped around his.

"My dad said she was nice, but I want someone with me so I won't feel left out, ya know what I mean?" Harlie was babbling.

"Yeah, well uh, when is this thing," Rad asked.

"Saturday night. She'll be over around 7. Can you be there around 6?"

"Well, I'll try, but this savin the world thing might change my plans a little bit," Rad laughed as he looked around to ensure no one heard him.

Harlie laughed as well.

Samantha and James walked through the doors. They were still ecstatic about the concert they were previously attending.

"Hey guys," Harlie hollered.

Sam started waving cheerfully as she walked closer to her friends. "What's up."

"Oh just chillin," Rad said. "Where you two been?"

"We went to see Plaguesayer at the Emerson," James started. "They were great."

"Great don't even describe it," Sam said.

"Hey guys," Brandon said as he walked in.

"Hey wuzz up man?" Rad asked.

"Oh not too much, just out for a drive. It kinda frees my mind."

"So what are we all doin here?" Sam asked.

"I dunno," Harlie answered, "let's go to the park."

The four Space Rangers were on the AstroMegaship.

"Andros what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"We got to get to earth," Andros started. "Only the Eltarian Rangers can unlock the portal to get to the rings."

"DECA, set a course for earth." Zhane commanded.

"Initiating Mark II Engines at HyperRush 5" DECA 2 spoke.

The five rangers walked in the park and were greeted by Jeff.

"Hey guess what? I'm trying out for the college Ultimate Frisbee team."

"Awesome," Rad said.

"Sweet," Brandon echoed.

"My team mates say they think I'll be captain."

"Excellent" James congratulated him.

"Ok, we're not too far from earth." Andros told his crew.

"Let's take the Galaxy Gliders." Ashley suggested.

The rangers then leapt down the tubes.

The six Eltarian Rangers were sitting under the shelter talking.

"Ya know it's been awful quiet today," Rad observed.

"Hey, maybe Rage is taken a day off," James said.

"Yeah, let's enjoy it," Sam said.

Rad still wasn't appeased.

"Eltarian Force?" a new voice spoke.

Everyone looked up and turned around.

"Andros," Rad started, "what brings you here?"

End Episode 13 – Let's Rocket Part 1


	15. Episode 14: Let's Rocket Part 2

Episode 14 – Let's Rocket Part 2

Aboard the AstroMegaship Mark II, Andros and the Space Rangers filled the Eltarian Force Rangers in on what was happening.

"Rage is after The Ziarian Force Rings," Andros stated. "These rings give whoever holds them the ancient warrior powers of Ziaria."

"Rage and his army were too powerful for us," Ashley added.

"Yeah we got our butts whooped back there, Zhane agreed."

"So where are the rings?" James asked.

"They're in a hidden sub dimension of Ziaria. Rage is trying to find the portal as we speak. Only your Pendants, the Divine Ranger Coin or the Sword of Despair can open the portal," Andros said.

"If we don't stop him, our world will be in great danger," Sam said.

"DECA set a course for The Ziarian Dimension; engines on maximum Hyper Rush," Andros ordered.

Rad looked over at Karone and realized she had the Pink Astro Morpher. "I thought you stayed on the Space Colony."

"Shortly after Kendrix reclaimed her Quasar Saber, I left for KO-35 where I rejoined Andros and Zhane," Karone told everyone.

"Wasn't there 6 Space Rangers?" Rad asked

"Yeah, TJ, Carlos, and Cassie returned to Earth to resume their role as the Turbo Rangers," Ashley told him. "I decided to stay with Andros on the Megaship."

"The portal must be around here somewhere," The Super Crunk stated.

"We must keep looking," Rage commanded.

"Stop right there," James called.

Rage turned around to see ten teenagers standing in a line.

"Ten Rangers? We can take them." Rage said as he summoned a monster with the Sword of Despair.

"You ready for this?" Rad asked in a commanding voice.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

"Eltarian Force, Engage!" James mimicked.

Each ranger morphed and returned standing in the line.

The rangers called out their ranger status and color.

"Red!"

"Silver!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Space Rangers!" the Space Rangers said in unison.

"Black Eltarian Ranger!"

"Green Eltarian Ranger!"

"Yellow Eltarian Ranger!"

"Blue Eltarian Ranger!"

"Red Eltarian Ranger!"

"Eltarian Force Divine Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Eltarian Force!" the Eltarian Rangers said in unison.

The area behind the rangers exploded into ranger colored smoke.

"Together we will win," all ten rangers said in unison.

Rage's army charged toward the rangers. The opposing sides locked into battle.

Karone and Harlie teamed up to take on some Crunks. They bashed and kicked with great flexibility. Their fighting abilities complimented each other as tag team fighters.

Ashley and Sam took on some other Crunks in the area. They battled hard and also proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Sam was knocked to the ground and Ashley ran to her aid, as a loyal friend.

Zhane teamed with Rad to take on the Super Crunk. Rad blasted it with the Divine Ranger Staff.

"Let me show you how it's done," Zhane taunted as he shot the Super Crunk with his Super Silverizer.

"Nice," Rad said as he blasted another Crunk who started charging Zhane from behind.

"Thanks," Zhane said as he looked back over his shoulder.

Brandon and Jeff teamed up against a small army of Crunks.

"Time to get Crunk and Disorderly?" Brandon asked.

"You said it," Jeff replied as the duo moshed into the Crunks knocking them down.

Andros and James were dueling with the monster Rage had summoned. They were having no trouble bringing it down.

James then noticed Rage trying to escape toward a mountainside.

"I'll handle him, you go after Rage," Andros told him.

James started running toward Rage trying to catch up. Rage used his sword to summon a portal and passes through it. The portal closes. James gets to the site of the portal. His Pendant starts glowing and shoots red energy out to form the portal again. James passes through as well. Rage and James are standing across from each other about 12 feet apart. In between them is an ancient box on a pedestal. Rage and James, with swords drawn, both slowly step around the box. They stare into each other's eyes with a hatred for each other's causes. Ice was running through James's veins as he slowly plotted his next move. Rage then charged toward the box. James followed suit and they both ended up with a hand on it. Rage swung his sword at James, but he blocked it with his own. Rage overpowered him and tried to strike but James backed up. Rage pulled the box away.

He opened it up to find five Rings that glowed in ranger colors (minus white) Rage held the red one, as it didn't fit his hands. An energy-firing weapon formed around his hand and he used it to blast James.

"I gotta get that off of him."

Rage was too busy firing to realize that he dropped the box containing the other four rings. James ran away from Rage, luring him to follow. James blocked many energy blasts with his sword. He jumped over rage and started running toward the box. Rage blasted James forcing him to fall. He fell right next to the four remaining rings. He started reaching toward the box. Rage walked closer pointing his newfound weapon at James.

"I have waited for this pleasure for so long." Rage said as he slowly stalked his prey.

James finally reached the box and took all four pendants. Rage fired his weapon, but a much bigger energy blaster that was now on James's arm blocked it. The shot ricocheted and made Rage's weapon disappear and the ring fall on the floor. James sprang up and kicked Rage then reached down and picked up the red ring. The weapon on James's arm got more sophisticated and powerful. He fired a blast at Rage but Rage disappeared before he was destroyed.

The Rangers were all still fighting various Crunks, Super Crunks and the monster. James came running out of the jungle area and kicked the monster, knocking it down. He threw the rings into the air toward each of the Eltarian Rangers. They all caught their respective ring.

"All right rangers, time to power up the battleizers." James commanded

Each ranger put their ring on, and was instantly powered up with full body armor, an energy-firing arm weapon, and a sword enhancement.

Rad and the Space Rangers stood in amazement.

"Ziarian Force Rangers!" the newly powered up rangers said in unison.

They stood in a line in front of the Super Crunk and the monster.

Rad and the Space Rangers were standing behind the Eltarian Rangers.

"Ha, your new powers don't scare me," the monster called.

"Alright guys let's give'em all we got." James commanded.

"Right!" the others said in unison.

They powered up their energy blasters, and fired upon the monster, then charged at super speed with their swords drawn slashing the monster.

It fell and exploded.

A beam of energy came from the sky, as the monster was risen again in giant portions.

"Andros, can the Mark II transform?" Rad asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Come on." The four Space Rangers teleported to the Astro Megaship.

"We need Eltarian Force Megazord Power," the Eltarian Rangers said in unison.

"Falconzord, Power Up," Rad called.

Each Megazord landed ready for battle. The Megazords charged and took the monster down with ease.

"Wow, it was great to meet you," Ashley said to Sam.

"Oh it was fun." Sam replied.

Zhane stood talking to Brandon and Jeff. They were all bragging about past battles trying to outdo each other's stories.

James, Rad, and Andros stood talking.

"It was real good to see you again," Rad said.

"Yeah, you really helped us out." James agreed.

"Hey, we good guys gotta stick together." Andros said.

Karone and Harlie were away from the group.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't belong," Harlie said.

"Why? What makes you say that?" Karone asked.

"I was taken away and brainwashed. I did a lot of really bad stuff." Harlie said.

"Hey, I know the feeling. I was there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A being known as Dark Specter took me and made me Astronema. I caused so much destruction on my home planet. I really regret it, but everyone forgave me. They knew I couldn't control it."

Harlie seemed mesmerized by the story.

The Rangers said their final goodbyes as the Space Rangers boarded the AstroMegaship, which left the Earth once more.

End Episode 14 – Let's Rocket Part 2


End file.
